


Help Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen, Talk of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Help Me

Dean had his radio up a little louder than usual, the rain coming down on the hood of his car an annoying background noise at the moment. Thanks to the downpour, it was a slower night than usual for him. His thumbs drummed on the steering wheel along to the classic rock coming from the speakers, taking some of his boredom away from him. Licking his lips, he let out a sigh, hoping that the rain picked up, and therefor his business.

He was forced to slam on his brakes with a body rushed out in front of him, taking him by surprise. “What the hell?!” His heart was hammering in his chest as he put the taxi in park. Now he could see that whoever it was…was a young woman.

“Help me!” You cried, rushing to him when he opened the door. “Please, help me!” You sobbed. Your long dark hair was sticking to you, and from what light he had, he could tell that you were hurt. Your thin fingers gripped his biceps, and he could tell that you were shivering. Finally, his green eyes looked down at what little you were wearing.

“Shit, sweetheart.” He hurriedly pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around your shoulders. “Get in, I’m getting you to a hospital.” He assured you.

You looked wary, but a quick glance over your shoulder had you scurrying around him, over his seat, and into the passenger’s seat. You curled into yourself, as close to the door as you could possibly get.

Dean slid in and shut the door as gently as he could, not wanting to startle you in any way. “I’m Dean.” He told her as they began to drive. “What’s your name?” He glanced at you for a moment, hoping to be able to calm you down a bit.

“Y/N.” You told him, your voice barely above a whisper.

“How old are you, Y/N?” He asked, just wanting to keep your mind off whatever the hell had happened to you back there.

A shiver ran down your spine as you glanced over at him. “I ju-I just turned 21 last month.” You told him, wiping your cheek and wincing.

All he heard was how young you were, and that fueled an anger within him. “Happy late birthday.” He told her, knowing that it likely didn’t do anything for her at the moment. “Did you do anything for it?” Dean asked, scrambling to keep you talking.

You nodded, glancing at him. “My best friends threw me a surprise party.” You told him, your voice shaky. Sniffing, you gave him a pained smile. “I’d never had one before.”

He smiled at that. “Sounds like you have some good friends.” Get her to focus on the positive. He told himself.

“I thought I did.” You said sadly, looking down.

* * *

It was a ten minute drive to the hospital, and you stared at the entrance as they pulled into the parking lot. You chewed on your lip, scared. “I know you don’t know me, but…c-could you stay w-with me?” You asked him, glancing at him for just a moment.

Dean killed the engine as he parked. “Of course I will, sweetheart.” He agreed, hating the thought of you having gone through something terrible, and then forced to stay at the hospital alone. “I would hate being alone at the hospital, especially at night.”

“Thanks.” You said as you slid out of the taxi, pulling his jacket tighter.

* * *

Dean was surprised when you tugged him with you when you were taken to the back. While the nurses tried to talk you out of it, with the tests that would be happening, you refused to let him out of your sight. “He saved my life.” You told her, causing her face to soften.

“This way.” She nodded, no longer pressing you to leave Dean in the waiting room.

While it was a bit awkward, he’d rather feel that than have you be scared, alone, and going through the aftermath of being attacked. He felt that it was a small price to pay in the long run. The two of you were left alone, being told that you’d be seen shortly. “Will you be okay after this for me to drop you off at home?” Dean asked you gently.

You shrugged. “I’ll have to be.” You told him.

“Look, I know I’m just some guy, but I have a few spare rooms at my house.” He told you, running his hand through his hair. “My parents died, leaving me and my brother the house. Well, he’s off at college. Leaving me a house to myself.” Licking your lips, your thoughts were taking over, and he could tell. “All the rooms have locks, too, by the way.” He added, giving you a small smile.

Despite him being a complete stranger, something about him comforted you. “Actually, that would be perfect.” You told him, your cheeks a light pink.

His eyebrows went up at that, but he gave you a warm smile. “Then, let’s hope that this goes quickly, and we can get you to a hot shower and warm bed.”

* * *

Pulling into his driveway that night, he knew that once you were set, he needed a drink. A strong one. While he’d waited in the hall while they had you change into the hospital gown, he was by your side for everything else. You gripped his hand while they did the rape kit, and the longer the night went on, the angrier he became. Not at you, but at people who did things like this. “Here we are.” He told you.

“Is that your car?” You motioned to the shiney black Impala.

“That’s my Baby.” He said proudly, making you give him a small smile. “I’ll give you a tour, get you a towel, and lend you a shirt and sweats. Okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you so much for this.” You told him as you neared the front door. “It means a lot to me.”

“It’s nothing. I was raised to save people.”

“How so?” You asked, shutting the door behind you.

He shrugged. “My dad was a cop, so naturally, he was big on helping people.” Dean explained. “My brother is studying to be a lawyer. My dad was killed on duty when I was twenty, leaving me to look after Sammy. So, taxi driver was the best option. I’ve just stuck with it.” He told you.

You nodded. “How much younger is he?”

“He’s four years younger. Going on twenty years smarter.” He chuckled. “Anyways, that’s him.” Dean pointed to a picture of a smiling boy in a graduation cap. “Through there is the living room, through there is the kitchen. Help yourself to whatever you want.” He motioned for you to follow him to the stairs. “That’s my room, in case you need me. That’s Sammy’s room when he comes home, and those two rooms are spares. Take your pick.”

Without even a thought, you pointed to the one next to his. “That one.” You told him softly. “I’ll, uh, take that one.” You said a tiny bit louder.

“Alright, and that’s the upstairs bathroom. There’s a half bath downstairs off the kitchen, too. We have a basement, but we hardly ever go down there.” He shrugged. “Let me get you what you need, and I’ll let you hop in the shower. I’m sure you are really looking forward to that.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Right after he heard the shower start, Dean changed into lounge pants and a t-shirt before heading down to the kitchen for a drink. The phone rang as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, causing him to groan. He just wanted a few minutes to sort his thoughts. Just a few minutes of quiet. Popping the cap off, he tossed it in the garbage before picking up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Dean!” Sammy’s voice greeted him. “It’s nearly midnight. Late shift?”

Moving to the living room, Dean sighed. “Not really.” He answered honestly. He flopped on the couch before taking a swig of his beer. “It’s just been a long night. What’s up?”

Sam was silent for a moment. “Everything okay?” He asked, worried about his older brother. “I told you to quit that job and do something you actually like.”

Dean let out a half chuckle. His baby brother was acting like the big brother. “I do like this job. Usually. I make my own hours, and I’m not stuck in one place all damn day.” He countered. “Anyways, I doubt you called to sound like I’m sure mom would about my job.” He joked.

“Oh, I was wondering if I could come visit this weekend? Bring Jess?” He asked, nervous. “I want to ask her to marry me, and I know the perfect spot back home.” Sam rambled. “I have it all planned out, and I have the rin–”

“Sammy!” Dean laughed. “Of course you can.” He grinned, happy for him. “Although, it won’t be just us.”

“Who else would be there?” Sam asked, confused. “Is Jo in town again? I really don’t feel like hearing you two. Fighting or otherwise.” He shuddered.

Dean took another swig and licked his lips. “Uh, no. I haven’t spoken to Jo in months.” He told him. “Her name is Y/N. I, uh, guess I saved her life.”

“Please don’t tell me that you called yourself ‘Batman’…”

“No, I didn’t call myself Batman, jerk!” Dean countered. “Anyways, I’m not giving you details, but there’s a woman staying with me, okay?”

He heard a sigh on the other end before he heard his brother’s voice. “Yeah, of course.” Sam agreed. “We’ll be there Friday night. Want us to bring dinner?” He offered, figuring Dean might like a good steak or something.

“Uh, let me get back to you on that. I don’t even know what she likes to eat.” He let his head lean back. “I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know. Sound good?”

“Works for me. Thanks, Dean.” He said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Setting his phone off to the side, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the silence. All that could be heard in the house was the very faint sound of the shower, leading him to dread to think of what would have happened to you had he not been there.

How many other girls had this happen to? How many rape victims weren’t that lucky? How many mugging victims? It wasn’t like he was stupid, Dean knew the streets were rough at night, but he was wondering how much worse it truly was. “Fuck.” He sighed, downing the last of his beer.

* * *

You took your time in the shower, feeling like you’d never, ever get the feeling of him touching you off your skin. Every now and then, you’d make the shower a touch hotter, feeling relief for just a moment. Your hands were on the shower wall, your head hanging down, your hair creating a curtain on both sides of your face. Closing your eyes, you focused on the feeling of the water on your face, how it would seem to pause for a second, and then drip down to the tub below.

After washing your entire body for what seemed like the tenth time since you’d been in there, you rinsed yourself one last time before shutting the water off. Standing there, part of you never wanted to leave that small space, but knew that living in a shower wasn’t possible.

By the time you had dried off, dressed, and made your way downstairs, Dean had just finished off his second beer, and was drinking a soda. “That help any, sweetheart?” He asked, glancing over to you when you curled up on the other end of the couch.

“As much as it could.” You told him with a sad smile. Your knees were to your chest, your arms wrapped around them.

He shifted slightly to face you. “Can I get you something to eat? Something to drink? I got cans of soda, bags of chips, left over pizza.” He offered.

“Uh, a slice of pizza and a soda? The pizza can be cold. I like it that way.”

Dean smiled at that. “Me, too. Be right back. The remote is right there if you want to watch something.” He pointed as he got up, moving to the kitchen. Feeling so protective so quickly was a strange thing for him. He’d felt protective over family, and close friends before, but never someone he’d just met.

When he came back in, you’d put on some old black and white movie, and turned the volume down a bit. “Thanks.” You took the paper plate with the pepperoni pizza on it, and the soda.

“So, my brother called while you were in the shower.” He started when you were about half way done your pizza. “Apparently, he wants to propose to his girlfriend, Jess.”

“Oh, how sweet!” You smiled softly.

Dean nodded. “Well, he has it all planned out. He wanted to know if they could come stay the weekend, they’ll be here Friday. He wants to bring dinner. I told him I wanted to see what you liked first and I’d call him tomorrow.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to impose!” You were flustered, Dean having already done so much.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure they would have brought enough for a small army anyway.” He comforted you. “So, is there anything your allergic to, or don’t like?”

“Not really. I just like food…” Your cheeks turned a bright red as you picked off a piece of pepperoni and popped it in your mouth.

Chuckling, he nodded. “Me, too. Burgers are my go-to, though.” He said, sipping his soda.

* * *

It was Wednesday before Dean went back to work, having opted to take Tuesday off to keep you company, and help you get your things. Apparently, you had been staying in an apartment with a friend, and her boyfriend. It was the boyfriend’s friend who had raped you. The four of you had been out at a party when it happened, and when you fled from it, your friend spotted you, and said nothing. Dean had words with both your ‘friend’, and her boyfriend while you brought the last of your things to his car.

There was no mistaking how worried you were about being left there alone. He was pulling on his jacket as you finished up your lunch, watching him. “In my room, in my nightstand, I have a gun.” Your eyebrows went up at that. “Dad was a cop- big on self-defense. Tomorrow I’ll start teaching you how to shoot.” He told you, fixing his collar. “For tonight, take the phone in your room, and lock the door. I’ll lock the front door behind me. There’s never been much crime in this neighborhood, but it’ll make you feel safer, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, probably. Do you have any books I could read?” You asked, setting down your water after taking a sip.

“Uh, I think Sammy has some in boxes in the basement. I’ll check while you finish up.” He told you, turning to the basement door. “I’ll just bring anything I find to your room for you.” Dean said over his shoulder as he flipped on the switch.

You didn’t say anything in return, just listened to the sound of his boots thud down the stairs. Finishing your juice, you got up and started cleaning up after yourself. Dean was kind enough to let you stay with him, you refused to leave a mess.

Hearing him coming back up, you glanced over to see him carrying two boxes stacked on top of each other. “Now, I can’t promise anything.” He grunted. “These are from when Sammy was a teenager.”

“I hope you aren’t hinting at what it sounds like you’re hinting at.” You made a face.

He laughed, shaking his head. “No! Oh, God, no. He probably took that with him when he left.” He set the edge of the bottom box on the table for a moment. “I meant that I can’t promise these are any good.” Dean corrected.

You chuckled nervously, nodding. “Oh, yeah…” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“These will be on your bed, sweetheart.” He said before lifting the boxes again and making his way to the stairs.

* * *

Every tiny noise that the house made from the second that Dean left made you jump. You sat on the bed looking through the two boxes of books, setting some aside that looked somewhat interesting. The phone sat by your leg, making you glance at it now and then. A slip of paper was underneath it with Dean’s number.

Your phone had been lost at the party, and you had no desire to get a new one right away. You’d get there in time. Noting that it was getting dark out, you started getting anxious. “Damn it.” You breathed, grabbing the phone and dialing Dean’s number before you began pacing your room.

* * *

Dean answered his phone with his bluetooth earpiece, not even looking at who was calling. He had a fare in the back, and didn’t want to get lectured about it. “Hello?”

“Sorry, I know you’re at work…” You blurted out.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, slightly worried.

You sighed. “It’s just getting dark, and everything is making me jumpy. I wanted to call and ask how work was going. I kinda hoped it would get me out of my own head.” You chuckled lightly.

He couldn’t help but smile at that. “Work’s going pretty well.” He told you, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “Had back to back fares, actually.”

“Oh, that’s good, then!” You said happily.

Pulling up to where his fare wanted to go, he hit the meter. “One second, sweetheart.” He said, taking the earpiece off for a moment. Turning, he smiled at the older man in the backseat. “Twenty-two fifty, sir.” He told him.

“There you are. Keep the change.” He told Dean with a smile. “Have a good night.”

Once the door was shut, Dean put the earpiece back on. “Gotta love older folks.” He chuckled, making you laugh. “Usually pretty good tippers.”

“Better than those mean old people that will bite your head off for nothing. I remember having a few of them as regulars when I worked as a waitress in high school.” You felt your anxiety lesson just a bit. Walking towards your window, you pulled the curtains closed slowly. “It was usually older women that got ornery, though…”

Dean laughed at that. “That’s because you’re too pretty for old guys to be mean to.” He told you, and you felt your cheeks heat up.

Your heart was pounding in your chest at his slight flirting, and you didn’t know how to reply. “Well, uh, I’m going to let you get back to work. What time do you usually get home?”

“Any time I want.” He told you. “You want me home early?”

“N-no.” You stammered. “I, uh, was going to offer to make you something to eat if I was still awake.”

“I’ll be home no later than 11, sweetheart.” He told you. “And I’ll bring home burgers and fries.”


End file.
